A Glimmer of Hope: Marvel Cinematic Series Book 1
by Princess-Cissnei
Summary: Victoria Fairhaven's life is changing. A mutant with a past she'd like to forget, looks towards the future. Particularly when she is hired by Tony Stark. How will she cope becoming a reluctant Avenger? Which bonds and experiences will shape her? Ongoing series of books within the one story, please review and reread for editing :) PS. Slowburn pairings (Pietro AoU Bucky CW onwards)
1. Book 1: Chapter 1

**New York, 2011**

 **Salem Centre, New York**

The sound of wind whistling softly through trees surrounded the group of teenagers, the lush forest around them swayed gently to a breeze they could not feel. Monkeys scrambled up trees and birds roosted in their nests. A soft, echoing voice drifted through the vision.

"As you can see, this habitat offers protection from predators in the form of trees and leaf litter. The trees provide sources of shelter, nutrients and life. If you look closely you can see a range of animals hiding in the tree bark, like this chameleon," the room spun and blurred, the children came to a tree in the centre of the vision, a chameleon on its trunk perfectly mimicking the bark of the tree. "His skin changes colour to camouflage into its surroundings in order for him to stay safe. For your research assignment you will be choosing an animal within this jungle habitat to investigate." The vision faded and the group of teenagers could once again see the classroom around them, the windows, the tables and the black board. At the front of the room, a young woman stood with steel grey eyes and long ashy hair, smiling. The teacher, Victoria Fairhaven. Mutant and Professor of learning.

"By next lesson I want you to have chosen the animal you wish to study and started to think about their place in the habitat. That's all for today, let's all go get some lunch." I said, writing the due date of the assignment on my blackboard and smiling at the students in the class, some still dazed from the illusion they had been sitting in.

"Thanks Miss Fairhaven." The class responded collectively. I motioned for the door with a wink before turning to reorganise my desk papers. I had been teaching ever since graduating last year. The Professor had said that my illusory skills would make my lessons more engaging for younger students, so I had been taking care of elementary to middle school lessons ever since. English, Environmental Studies, Mathematics and Physical Education. I listened to the sounds of the students shuffling out into the hallway, their footsteps receding quickly as I brought out material for my next lesson.

"Miss Fairhaven, I'm glad to see how well you've taken to your new roll." I turned to see Professor Xavier himself in my doorway, his chair not making a sound as it glided over the hard wood floor. I grinned as he entered the room, pulling myself up to sit on top of the desk, waiting for the beginning of whatever conversation he had planned. I had become used to his regular visits to discuss my work and any potential job opportunities outside of the mansion.

"It's been great actually. I never realised how much I'd like working with kids this age. Mind you, it's not quite what I expected either. The students are challenging in a lot of ways – most of them have had a pretty rough start to life after finding their gifts, and I still sometimes miss anthropology, but the kids are an interesting study themselves some days." I smirked at my own little joke and the Professor's eyes twinkled, even though he tried to give me a disapproving look.

"Well, I came here today to speak to you about your position, as it were," The Professor said. I placed my hands in my lap and looked at him with avid curiosity, along with a touch of concern. He smiled and let out a small chuckle. "Always ready for the next adventure, aren't you Victoria. I have found a potential adventure for you, if you're interested. It would mean moving to upstate New York, but of course you would always be welcome here."

"What's in upstate New York?" I asked, my curiosity piqued.

"A job. Working as an anthropological analyst, staff trainer and liaison for Stark Industries." He paused trying to gauge my reaction. "The pay would be considerably better than here and you would be working in an industry which would allow you to continue your anthropology studies. It would be a great opportunity to learn and grow."

"But what about the students? My class is half way through an inquiry unit and the youngest are still learning to trust us… I couldn't just leave them." Professor Xavier placed one of his hands on my own and smiled. My thoughts were already running at a million miles a second. I loved the students, they had become 'my kids'. The thought of leaving them was heart breaking – but the thought of becoming part of something greater was exhilarating…

"The students have Ororo, Scott and all of us here. They love you, I'm sure they would not want you to miss out on an opportunity like this." He said, his voice gentle. "My contact has given you until the end of the week to accept this job offer, shall I leave you to think it over?"

"Please," I answered, voice quiet. I hopped down off the table gracefully, lacing my fingers together and pressing my palms. "Does this person know about…"

"Your abilities? No. I thought that discussion was best left in your hands." I smiled and bent down to give the Professor a small hug. He chuckled as I nodded and left the room quickly, needing some time to myself to mull over all of the information I had just been given. I had so much to be thankful for, and when it came to the Professor, I wasn't sure I would ever be thankful enough for the opportunities that he had given me.

* * *

The brush slid through my hair, pulling at tangles and nots, massaging my scalp as I pondered the Professor's offer. A new job in upstate New York. A new life, and one studying social anthropology too. I was completely blown away by the offer and now I had no idea what I should do. Could I really just leave my classes, my home and move on? Could I afford to meet new people and be in an environment where my abilities may be called into service? Would they judge or persecute me for being different? I felt nervous at the idea of others learning about my 'gifts'.

As I looked down at the brush in my lap I sighed, pulling from its bristles another strand of silvery white hair. A memento from the trauma left when my family had tried to have me injected with the cure. They had tied me down to start the procedure before I truly started fight, not understanding what was happening. My father had told me it was a dentist visit. I didn't have control over my abilities back then… To a large extent I still didn't have control. I fought tooth and nail to get away from the men in lab coats, and eventually they lost their hold on me. They were going to tranquilize me, but my instincts must have kicked in at the last minute, because with what strength I had left I had managed to get away. Becoming invisible, just like the chameleon. That was the day I realised I could do more than create mirages and illusions and parlour tricks.

I had never looked back. I had been 14 when it happened and had lived on the streets until Charles Xavier found me and gave me a second chance. Now, at 21, he was offering me another chance. The chance of a life time. I picked up my phone and dialled the now familiar number of my closest friend. The receiver clicked at the other end to signal someone picking up their phone.

"Tori? What's wrong?" said the voice on the other end of the line, bruskly. Sounded about right. Knowing her I'd either interrupted her having 'fun' with a guy, or another binge.

"Hi to you too Jess," I laughed. "I was just hoping to get your thoughts on a job offer…


	2. Book 1: Chapter 2

**New York, 2011**

 **Manhattan, New York**

The illustrious Stark Tower loomed ahead as the taxi drove down Park Avenue. Even though it shone in the sun like a corporate jewel, it cast an intimidating shadow upon the surrounding high rises. I gulped at the sight and tried to smooth down my grey pencil skirt, primping my outfit in a vain attempt to sooth my nerves. I knew that up close the building would be beautiful but riding towards with the prospect of an uncertain future was unsettling to say the least. I had a terrible habit of over thinking and over dramatizing in my head.

"Got a big interview at the Stark Building do ya, darl?" Came the gruff voice of my taxi driver, his eyes crinkled in the rear vision mirror as he smiled kindly. A quick look at his driver ID told me I was riding with Stan. I picked nervously at the lint forming little balls on my peach coloured cardigan and tried to smile back.

"Is it that obvious?" I said with a sigh. I tried to straighten my white linen shirt and grumbled about my high heels. I hadn't worn anything this fancy for years, and I would be lying if I had said that I felt comfortable – at least they looked professional and feminine.

"You'll be ok, darl, and ya look fine, stop all your fussing." He chuckled at my surprised reaction to his comment. I must have been more obvious than I thought. "Well, here we are." He said as we stopped out the front of the huge building. I sighed and puffed out my chest, handing him his money with a tip. He gave me a wink as I left the car, my suitcase in hand.

Entering the huge building was perhaps even more intimidating. The glossy floors, high ceilings and modern interior design making the building seem positively lavish. I straightened my back and took a deep breath, marching over to the reception desk and trying to hold my head up high. I might not be much, but I knew I had what it took to get this position.

"Excuse me? Good morning, I'm here to see Mr. Stark?" the woman at the desk looked up at me over gold rimmed spectacles, never ceasing to tap away at her keyboard with perfectly manicured fingernails. Although she looked beautiful, she was giving off seriously bitchy vibes, I tried to remain patient, not lowering myself to her level. She turned back to her computer screen without offering me so much as a 'good morning'. I was stunned at her obvious lack of manners. I began to slowly turn and walk away thinking that this was some sort of cruel joke when the women spoke up with a patronising voice.

"You'll need to head up to floor 91. The elevators are over there to your left. I won't bother giving you a tour, you probably won't be here long enough to need one." I gaped at her slightly, feeling a familiar buzzing on my fingertips. I turned on my heel and stalked towards the elevators, but not before poking my tongue out at the woman, who was already refocused on her computer. I might be a no body, but even a no body deserves to be treated with basic respect. I hoped that not all Stark employees were so impolite.

* * *

The ride up the lift towards floor 91 was smooth, it seemed to me that everything in Stark's towers was going to be absolutely top of the range. Not that that was overly surprising. Perhaps my surprise simply came from never having been around so much sophistication in either aesthetics or technology. My train of thought continued until the lift beeped and a smooth British man's voice advised me that this was my stop.

"Miss Fairhaven this will be your departure point, Mr Stark is waiting for you in his reception lounge. Please do come in." I looked around me in awe, the elevator knew my name!? I stepped out and the voice followed me. "My name is Jarvis, Miss Fairhaven. I will be giving you a short tour after your meeting with Mr Stark and showing you to your room."

"Wait," I said, stopping in my tracks. "You're not just in the elevator? Where are you exactly?"

"I am an AI program designed to assist Mr Stark and receive his visitors, like yourself. I am programmed into Stark Tower so you may access my program upon request, should you need anything from most locations within the Tower."

"Oh," I said, my voice betraying my surprise. "Well… thank you Jarvis, I'll try to keep that in mind." I felt slightly ridiculous answering Jarvis, almost as if I were talking to myself. I didn't have long to consider this though as clapping made me jolt back to reality. A man was approaching me, with dark hair, a ridiculous goatee, dark eyes and a clear sense of entitlement.

"Well, well, well." He said coming to a stop in front of me. "You must be Fair-raven?"

"Ah, Victoria Fairhaven actually," you said holding out your hand for Mr Stark to shake.

"Fairhaven, right," he said, taking a sip from his drink, which was clearly some kind of hard liquor on ice. "So you graduated top of your class I hear. Anthropology, psychology, social analytics and education… Sounds boring to me, but apparently we have a need for you here. What do you think?"

"Er, I…" I took my hand back awkwardly lacing my fingers in front of me, too shocked to really come up with any decent kind of response. His personality was overwhelming, and I wondered if he was always so blunt. He looked at me silently, waiting for a response that I honestly didn't have.

"Yeah well, the great Professor himself recommended you so I don't really have any questions for you. You'll be working as my assistant, a socio-research analyst and a liason. Jarvis, show the lady to her room." He turned and started to walk away, but not before giving me a once over. "And do something about her clothes, I don't really want my staff going for grandma chic, the heels can stay though."

I stood there stunned, looking myself up and down. Sure, my fashion sense was a little old world, but I loved comfort more than trend setting, and the peach cardigan I was wearing was one of my favourites. My mouth flapped open and closed at his comment, I must have looked like a cod fish.

"Miss? I have prepared you a glass of water," I nearly jumped out of my skin as a floating tray with water atop it appeared by my side. "You seem a little disconcerted. I will show you to your room and take some measurements in order to provide you with more appropriate work clothing. Mr Stark prides himself on his company's aesthetic, I do hope you understand." I merely nodded and took slow sips from the glass of water I had been given. Jarvis used the tray to lead me through the floor, which I understood to be part of Mr Stark's living quarters. We stopped at a door near the end of one corridor. "This will be your room. I have taken your measurements and will have new clothes for you tomorrow. There are a few simple garments in the wardrobe already, though they may not be a perfect fit. Miss Pots has requested a meeting with you at 4pm, but until then why don't you settle in?"

"Thank you, Jarvis." I turned to the tray, feeling even more ridiculous and smiled, opening the door to my new bedroom and I'm sure, a very new life. I gasped upon entering the room. It was huge. High, bright ceilings, large windows overlooking Manhattan and soft cream furnishings. Clearly this room had been designed with a woman in mind. There were even flowers set on the nightstand next to a huge flat screen TV. It all seemed too good to be true and like way too much for me. I took my phone out to call the Professor and check on my students. 'Well, not my students. Not anymore.'

"Victoria?" the Professor's voice came through the receiver. "Have you attended the interview yet?"

"Sort of," I replied uncertainly. "It was more like a 'hi, move in and get started' kind of thing though…"

"I can sense your unease. Give this a chance Victoria, Tony Stark is known for being a little… eccentric." He waited a moment before continuing. "I have some people here that would very much like to say something to you…" I smiled sensing the pride and humour in his voice. There was rustling, the sound of footsteps and pushing on the line before a chorus of voice filled my ear.

"Good luck Miss Fairhaven!" I felt my eyes sting. "We'll miss you! Have fun! Don't give up!"

* * *

At 3:30 I decided I should attempt to get ready to meet Pepper Pots, Mr Starks CEO. I had heard wonderful things about her, but I was still nervous, especially after my meeting with Tony Stark. I finished the few rows I had been knitting on my old worn down needles and put the work aside to try and find something to wear. After 5 minutes and feeling very foolish I decided that I may need a little bit of help. I didn't want to appear like a grandma as Mr Stark had said. It had been half way through knitting the sleeve of a jumper when I realised that he might have been onto something with the grandma comment.

"Um… Jarvis?" I called out, feeling very foolish and not expecting a reply.

"Yes, Miss Fairhaven?" I all but shrieked when the voice echoed through the room. I had not expected a reply at all let alone one so quickly.

"Well, I was wondering if you had any idea of what I should wear to this meeting with Miss Pots? Mr. Stark wasn't that pleased with my clothing choices before and I really do want to make a good impression." I said, gesturing to my cardigan, which now lay on my new queen sized bed.

"Ah, I understand your concern. If I might suggest wearing one of the casual blazers prepared for you in the wardrobe? I'm certain there is one that will fit and match your skirt." The AI paused for a moment. "Allow me to reassure you though Miss Fairhaven, Miss Pots does not put so much importance on ones fashion choices." I nodded, heading into the wardrobe where I found dress slacks, collared shirts in a range of colours and soft blazers. I selected a soft steel grey blazer and exited the room.

"How's this, Jarvis?" I said, self-consciously tugging at the blazer.

"Very nice, Miss Fairhaven." Answered the same British voice. "Miss Pots is waiting for you in the reception lounge now. I trust that you can find your way?"

"Yes, thank you Jarvis," I left the room without another word to meet with my new boss. A woman I would come to respect and admire.


	3. Book 1: Chapter 3

**New York, 2011**

 **Manhattan, New York**

The past few weeks had flown by with Miss Pots taking me under her wing. I would spend each morning using the gym as Mr Stark wanted his staff to have at least decent physical fitness. I would research Stark Industries' social analytics and historical social impressions until noon and then I would take my research to the data analytics department for it to be uploaded into the Stark industries' main frame. After lunch I would be required to meet with Maria Hill, a SHIELD agent who was training me to take on a more political form of anthropological research, studying historical patterns in social and political movements to learn more about organisations that could become a threat in the future. The KGB, Hydra, Advanced Idea Mechanics, Purifiers and the Sons of the Serpent to name a few. I would then spend my evenings learning self-defence with a woman named Natalie Rushman. I was still a little scared of Natalie, even though she did seem nice enough. We had been for drinks a few times, and apart from the occasional remark about my single status or grandma ways, she had been an interesting friend. She could hold her drink though and I had often found myself bowing out of our girls nights in order to ensure I did not wake up with a massive hang over. Good girl I was not, bad girl though? No way – at least no way compared to the fiery red head I spent time with. 

Thus far, during my time in Manhattan, I had managed to go without using my gifts and had concealed my mutant status from everyone I met. I knew that Mr Stark must have suspicions, given that my recommendation came from Charles Xavier, but so far no one had bought it up. Until today.

I entered the gym after work, walking past Mr Stark and Miss Pots in order to reach the locker room, which was odd in itself as the two rarely came to watch me train. Natalie was in the locker room already, changing into yoga pants and a plain t-shirt. It frustrated me that someone could make someone could make exercise gear look like runway fashion – but I was getting used to Nat by now and shook my head at my own silly insecurities.

"Hey Nat," I greeted her, tying my hair up and pulling out my own work out gear, stripping out of the plum coloured shirt I had been wearing all day. "Do you know why the big guns are out there?" I gestured over my shoulder, crooking my eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh, I think they just want to see how you're going." She smiled at me as she walked past and into the gym, an unusually perky bounce to her step. I hated when she did that, that fake perky voice that let me know something was definitely up. I tried to shrug off the feeling and focus on getting myself ready for training. As I walked into the gym, my knuckles and wrists wrapped like always I could hear my bosses discussing my training.

"Tony, you don't want to push her too far, it's not fair and she's been meeting all of your expectations." I could hear Miss. Pots trying to reason with the eccentric.

"Yeah, yeah I know that, but she's got to be capable of more. I doubt that Professor Know-it-all would've sent her here otherwise." I didn't know what they were up to, but it set me on edge immediately. If they were talking about me and my ties to Professor X, things were pointing towards my cover being blown. Trying to ignore their eyes on me I stepped into the ring with my trainer. "Hey kid, ignore us – we're just here to see how you're using these expensive lessons. No stress."

"Tori, just look at me and focus," Nat whispered, as we squared off. She came at me and I did my best to block. I sent back a few of my own kicks and punches and we would stop every now and then we would stop so that she could adjust the height of my kicks or giggle with me over my inconsistent blows. Nat really had become a fast friend over the past few weeks. Between our daily training sessions, her attempts at finding me a date and sharing lunches together, we had grown close quite quickly. I was grateful to Nat and I was glad that I had found someone to be a steady presence in my new life. Even though she was constantly kicking my butt.  
Just as I was losing myself into the session and landing some decent hits (which Nat was still blocking easily) I heard a buzzing noise behind me.

"Hey kid, think fast!" As I turned around time seemed to slow down, an electro disc was flying towards my face. I made to duck out of the way, but noticed that Nat didn't move. Without thinking, and not wanting my friend to be hurt, I reached out a hand towards the disc.  
The air sizzled and there was a new buzzing noise added to the room. A subtle blue glow cast across the 4 people standing in the room. Breathing heavily I looked up. Just a few short inches from Nat's face, encased in a shimmering, electric blue force field, was the disc. Still sending sparks out towards the edges of the force field.  
The sound of clapping disturbed my thoughts and my shield immediately crackled and disappeared, the disc falling harmlessly to the floor. I looked up into Nat's face. She was smirking down at me, her hand extended to help me up. I took it hesitantly, my face burning.

"So," Mr Stark said, sounding smug. "What else have you been hiding from me, kid?" My blood was pounding in my head and I knew that the game was up so to speak. I could feel the furious heat of a blush blooming on my chest, cheeks and ears. Focusing on the rippling energy on my skin I allowed the energy to attach itself to my skin and clothes, mimicking the surrounding environment just like a chameleon. Mr Stark smirked and let out a sarcastic chuckle. "So you're like Susan Storm, without the whole swim suit model thing?"

"Tony!" Miss Pots scolded, hitting the billionaire on the arm. "Victoria you can stop now. Come out when you're ready so we can have a chat." I dropped my control and stepped out of the ring.

"How could you do that to me!? Don't you think that if I'd been comfortable with these stupid powers I would have told you about them!?" I raised my voice until I knew it would be heard and the severity in it felt entirely. I hardly ever raised my voice, or got upset for that matter. The shocked look on Tony and Miss Pots' faces as I stormed out of the room told me that they knew this very well. I was vaguely aware that Nat said something to Mr Stark before following after me.

"Hey, you ok?" She asked as I wiped the sweat from my brow. I frowned, finally able to assess my response to what had just happened.

"It was a really dumb gamble Nat, I could have hurt you." I said crossly as I took off my training singlet and replaced it with a clean oversized shirt. I was already starting to calm down, and I didn't blame Nat at all. I didn't look up at her for fear that she would be looking at my differently.

"But you didn't. I'm fine, Tori, see?" She stepped back and did a spin, to which I couldn't help smiling and sighing at how easily she could change my mood. I threw my towel at her. It appeared that her opinion of me hadn't changed in the slightest.

"I can't always control it though Nat, if I hadn't caught it, that disc would have hit you… And even worse, if I had missed… I could have used too much power and cut you with the shield." Nat looked at me with a concern that I had never experienced before. She was worried about me.

"Well, wouldn't it be better to learn to control those aspects of yourself?" You shrugged and begrudgingly walked back towards the gym, and in doing so – towards Tony Stark.


	4. Book 1: Chapter 4

**New York, 2011**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Since that day at training 3 months ago, Mr Stark, who was now insisting that I call him Tony, had been running tests to see where my powers came from. So far as we now knew, they were based on psionic energy. That is to say, my body creates this weird energy that I can harness and use to make my abilities work. It explained the feeling of static or residual energy I often felt clinging to my skin. Tony thinks that the reason my powers are so unstable is because I've never tried to actively control them before. Nat says that maybe I can try to train in order to focus the energy and get better at using them. So far though, I think they're just hoping I'll be helpful to Iron Man in some way, and their faith is misplaced. I've never been hero material. I've always been the sheltered home body in stubborn denial of her powers.

The tests on my skin revealed that the psionic energy is constantly present at the cutaneous level and that the reason I can use mirages on my skin so easily is because the energy is already there and it's like flicking a switch, my instincts alone can activate it. We had run basic tests to determine whether or not I could mimick other people or animals using these skin level mirages, but so far results had been inconclusive. At best I could change the colour of my features or slightly alter the shape of my body. Enough to act as a disguise, but not to mimick someone completely. Illusions were harder to test, Mr Stark – Tony, believed that they take up a lot of psionic energy and that they act like a projector, so anyone that could sense psionic energy fluctuations would be able to see straight through the illusion anyway. In other words they wouldn't be very helpful in combat, they're more like a super draining sound and light show. Disheartening to say the least, but they were really helpful when I was teaching, so that's my take away.

Then there's the shields. I can create them more frequently now, but they are so inconsistent and they break down so easily. Nat has had Maria join us in the ring more than once now to train my abilities and force me into using my force fields. So far we had managed to make them form into more shapes than a sphere, I could make plate like shapes to shield specific areas now. I could usually maintain one, but there were signs I could create more than that if I had enough concentration and power. I worried still that the shields were inconsistent at best and at worst… dangerous, as I still couldn't control how powerful they were. Not powerful enough and certain things could break through – too powerful and they could cut things where they formed.

It was a training lesson with the girls where Stark found me, trying desperately to block punches and kicks from two opponents, my shield buzzing and flickering in an attempt to stop my body from being pummelled. I had already received a rather nasty blow to the ribs from Nat and what would later amount to a black eye from Maria.

"Ladies, any chance you could stop with the cat fight? Take a little break?" Tony's voice cut through the training session. "I need to have a few words with the kid." Although I had grown accustomed to it, I really disliked him calling me a kid as if I were some petulant teenager. It had been my 22nd birthday not two weeks ago and he was still calling me a kid. He approached the ring and motioned for me to come out and talk to him. I did so slowly, unwrapping my fists as I did.

"You wanted to speak with me Mr Stark?" I asked, my voice curt.

"Tony, and yes, I got you something - think of it as a late birthday present." He replied, pulling out two silver cuff like bracelets out of his pocket. I gave him a suspicious look as he took my arms and clipped the cuffs onto each wrist. "Training cuffs."

"Like weights? Don't you think I'm struggling enough as it is?" I asked him, sounding incredulous – the cuffs added a little extra weight, but nothing unmanageable. I nodded my head at Stark and went back to join Nat and Maria in the in the ring. "Try them out – start count down Jarvis."

"You ready?" Nat asked, smirking and getting into a defensive stance. I nodded once looking from her to Maria and it began again. This time with the added irritation of Jarvis counting down.

"10." Maria swung a hit at me with her baton, I blocked it with my forearm, my shield creating a slight barrier between the baton and my skin. I attempted a leg sweep, Maria jumped over my leg, dodging the blow so I came back up in order to push her back with a hit to the abs.

"9." Maria stumbled back and Nat kicked me in the back as I was preoccupied. I tried to come back and make a shield but failed, rolling out of their way instead.

"8." I sprung to my feet just as one of Maria's heels smashed down into the ground where my head had been a moment ago.

"7." I rolled and got up, swinging a round house kick at Maria, she caught my shin and pushed me back. I used the momentum of the push to twist and perform back kick to push Nat away from me, taking her by surprise for once.

"6." The proud look on Nat's face and my successful hit distracted me long enough for Maria to perform a successful leg sweep, unlike mine it had the desired effect. I was on the floor with an aching shoulder.

"5." I managed to roll out of the way again as a baton fell against the floor with a sharp thump. I pushed down onto my shoulders in an attempt to perform a scissor kick like the ones Nat had shown me, but I couldn't get the momentum right and Nat caught my leg, pushing it down.

"4." Nat twisted to lock my leg, but using her momentum I twisted my body out of the lock, my ankle still in her grasp.

"3." I used my free foot to kick at her forearm, freeing my leg, but ultimately stuck in an extremely vulnerable position.

"2." As the two women closed in I curled myself into a ball, trying desperately to create a shield around me.

"1." I could feel the sphere like shield sputtering and buzzing as Nat and Maria landed blow after blow, I tried desperately to focus on maintaining the shield and pushing it outward and away from my body to decrease the chances of being hit.

"Charging complete, by your command Mr Stark." Jarvis' voice filled the room and as if in slow motion I heard Tony's response.

"Power on."

I felt a wave of energy pass over my body and into the cuffs at my wrists, before being released. The faint blue light of my shield shone brightly, and I felt my ears pop with the pressure around me. I was vaguely aware that the sputtering had stopped, and I heard Maria and Nat let out startled cries. As I stood up I saw that I was maintaining a steady shield, almost the size of the ring, its sudden change in size had pushed Nat and Maria, sending them flying across the room. I heard clapping and my focus shattered, taking the shield with it. My eyes felt like they were burning as the shield went down and I turned to face Tony Stark.

"Well. That certainly worked. Did you know your eyes do a freaky light show when you concentrate hard enough?" Tony smirked, clapping a large hand on my shoulder. Nat and Maria were now standing behind him, both smirking at you knowingly. "Welcome to the club, kid."

* * *

I had decided that after training I would relax in the lounge of my floor in Stark Tower. I was currently sipping on a cup of hot tea and reading 'To Kill a Mockingbird' by Harper Lee. The story of the misunderstood shut in, Boo Radley, who was blamed for crimes he didn't commit had always pulled at my heart strings. Especially when people's prejudices had made them jump to conclusions in the first place with no proof of any wrong doing. I sighed contentedly, tucking my feet under myself and snuggling further into the couch. Usually I would struggle to sit still and relax like this, feeling as though I was being unproductive, but Tony and Maria had been keeping me so busy that I basked in the short moments of down time I found.

"Miss Fairhaven?" Jarvis' voice cut through the silence of the lounge. I looked up and smiled, Jarvis had become more and more fascinating during my stay here. He had a certain amount of sassiness and personality that I really loved.

"Yes, Jarvis?" I replied, slightly amused that he was waiting for my approval to interrupt my reading.

"Sorry to interrupt your leisure time, but Miss Rushman is here to see you with Miss Hill. They say they would like you to go get dressed into something suitable for going dancing whilst they make their way up. I believe they are wearing what is considered night club attire." I wrinkled my brow and looked at the entrance to the lounge, why on earth would they want me to dress up?

"Alright Jarvis, let them up." I sighed, peeling myself off the couch and heading to my room. I had stripped out of my baggy, lounge clothes and had taken out my only nice dress. It wouldn't be to their standards, I knew. It was a golden yellow, knee length vintage tea dress. It accentuated the bust and waist, but flared out, flowing freely around my hips and legs, it didn't show too much cleavage either – it was my favourite piece of clothing. I found my only pair of pumps, a sleek velvet black pair and slid my feet into them. Then I went into the bathroom to attempt to put on some makeup. I already had long, dark eyelashes – Nat had often accused me of having extensions put on them – so I didn't bother putting mascara on. I had fairly clear, skin apart from the few scares on my temples from my childhood, so I just settled on a subtle kind of red lip tint to finish the look. As I exited my bedroom, Nat and Maria entered the lounge, giving me up and down looks.

"You know, I have got to take you shopping some time." Nat said, a thoughtful hand on her chin. "You clean up nice though, I bet any guy in the 40s would have thought you were hot – maybe I should ask Captain America!" She took a quick photo of me using her smart phone and I groaned, turning to Maria.

"Jarvis said you wanted to take me dancing? How come?" I asked, crossing my arms and rolling my eyes as Nat texted furiously on her phone. I cringed, wondering if she was actually sending the photo to Captain America.

"Well, Stark let slip that we all missed your birthday. We've been working you so hard that we thought you deserved a break." She smiled, pulling a bottle of champagne out of her handbag. I smiled and blushed. I hadn't really celebrated my birthday in years, not even when I was in the care of Professor Xavier.

"Really?" I turned to Nat, who was watching me with her own smile. "You don't have to do all this for me…" I stumbled on my words, unsure of how to react to all of the kindness.

"You bet we do. We need to take you out to have some fun," Nat stated plainly, her expression quickly morphing into a smirk as Maria passed us both a glass of bubbly liquid. "Besides, I'm hoping if we get you drunk enough you'll explain why you're a single 22 year old grandmother!"

* * *

The pub we had ended up in after hours of dancing was dimly lit and smoky, the long bar was surrounded by booth tables and a tiny dance floor. A band played off to one side, their music filling the small venue. I leaned on the bar trying to catch my breath and taking off a shoe to rub my sore foot. Nat whistled as she came to sit next to me, smirking at me and tucking some of my now wild hair behind my ear for me.

"Who would have thought that the goody two shoes would be such a good dancer!" She called over the music. I grinned at her, ordering a water as Maria came to sit down on the other side of me. Despite my initial misgivings, dancing with the girls had been a lot of fun. Initially Nat had tried to get me to dance with guys, but once they realised it was weirding me out, they had quickly become my body guards as well as my dancing buddies.

"I'm glad you bought me tonight, I've never done this before... It was really awesome!" I shouted to them both, trying to be louder than the music. Maria grinned at me as she downed a shot of something.

"Well I'm glad! Happy Birthday Tori!" She replied, raising her now empty glass. She looked at her phone and frowned. "It's almost 3, I'm going to call a cab so we can get you home before Daddy Stark freaks out too much!" I blushed at her remark, shaking my head in good humour. 3am! I'd never been out this late. Another first in one night. Nat put her hand on mine for a moment then, drawing my attention back to her as Maria left the building to make a phone call.

"So Tori, you never answer my questions... Why don't you ever seem interested in guys? I mean, I know guys your age are sometimes idiots, but surely you've seen some cute ones around Stark Tower?" She asked, looking genuinely interested. I felt more relaxed with her after tonight and thought I could humour her.

"Well, I think it's like I'm waiting for someone who's worth it? It's not like I don't have any experience. I'm not a virgin or anything, but I don't want to waste time with a guy unless I know there could be something really special there..." I looked down and frowned. "Plus it's kind of hard to find someone who'll put up with a girl like me."

"A girl like you?" Nat asked, looking offended on my behalf. I smiled at her, not phased in the least and hoping to make light of the situation.

"Well, it's like you said - guys from the 40s might of liked a girl that can study and knit and dress like I do, but guys nowadays just don't really seem interested. Plus I'd hate to cut anything off with one of my shields." My last comment made Nat laugh, just as Maria came in to motion us out of the pub and back towards Stark Tower.


	5. Book 1: Chapter 5

**New York, 2012**

Washington DC

It had been months now since I had first started training with Maria and Nat. I had picked up a lot, though I was still no match for Nat in hand to hand combat, they had made sure I could use a gun and now, my shield. Once Tony was satisfied that the cuffs he gave me, which it turned out were devices for harvesting and redistributing psionic energy, were in working order, he had decided that I needed to meet the people I would be working for at SHIELD. So I came to Washington with Maria and met with Director of SHIELD, Nicholas Fury.

My Days hadn't changed all that much leaving Stark Tower.

8am: Gym, a shower and then a long walk to SHIELD.

9am: Working with Maria and the research division to analyse SHIELD's socio-political data and begin to predict patterns in behaviour and evaluate threats to the organisation.

Lunch was with Maria, who was quickly becoming another friend, although on a much more professional basis than my friendship with Nat had been. And then back to work.

The interesting new addition to my day came after work at 6pm.

Director Fury and Tony had discussed my training and decided I needed a different kind of trainer – to my mortification they chose Captain Steve Rogers.

I had supposed on a rational note he would have been the obvious choice for both teaching me how to use a shield effectively and testing the strength of my force fields. Our first meeting, however, had been anything but rational.

I had walked into the old gym expecting to spar with Maria again as usual and I could hear someone using the punching bags. Other people always used the gym, so I thought nothing of it. Nothing, that is until Maria stated that it was time to meet my new training partner.

"Tori, I would like you to meet Captain Steve Rogers, your new trainer." I can't remember using my powers, all I remember is Steve laughing at my invisibility trick. Maria had rolled her eyes and pinched my arm so that I would come back. I must have been flaming red from head to toe as I stuttered out a greeting.

"N-nice to meet you Captain Rogers. My name's Victoria Fairhaven, but mostly people call me Tori," I could have smacked myself in the face for the squeak that had made an unfair exit from my mouth in place of real human language. "Thank you for everything that you did for us… back then…" Steve smiled a kind smile at me then and shook my hand.

Even though I had completely embarrassed myself at our first meeting, he had taken me under his wing from that point onward.

The next weeks were spent in a flurry of boxing matches (in which Steve pulled all his punches, which began to frustrate me by the end) and shield experimentation. We discovered that my shields had comparable strength to his when activated properly, which was amazing, as it meant that with proper training I could really do some good with them. We learned that I could only maintain one shield at a time so in order to utilise my shields to the fullest I had to have a plan of action.

Most nights were spent with Steve as he quickly became a brotherly figure – offering me cups of tea and letting me knit or snooze in his armchair as he told me stories about his days with the Howling Commandos after training. He still had photos of all of the men that he had served with and would let me skim through the photos some nights after I made him dinner. I loved his stories about Sergeant Barnes the most, especially the ones from when they had been children and teenagers. The man sounded like a wannabe playboy, but he from the stories, I could tell that he had loved Steve. It would have been sweet if not for all the trouble they seemed to have gotten into together. I was really sorry for Steve that he had lost someone so important. Especially when, for him, it was like it only happened weeks ago, not 70 years ago.

* * *

"Steve?" I had stopped training one day, too exhausted to keep using my shield, instead getting into a defensive stance to practice sparring. "Do you ever wish you could go back…?"

"Well," he started, throwing a few punches for me to block, the force of them travelling up my arms as I stopped them with my forearms. "I don't know that there would have been much to go back to. I mean, I wish I could have seen Peggy again… But my parents were already long gone and with Bucky gone as well…" He paused, using a sweeping kick that I jumped haphazardly over. "Besides, now I've got friends here. I couldn't just leave you on your own now could I?" He managed to ruffle my hair as I regained my footing.

I smiled at that, Steve had shown me so much concern and care over the last few days. The only person who had done more for me was Tony. It was almost starting to feel like I had a weird, disjointed sort of family.

"I made you something," I said, trying to land a side kick and then a full round house on Steve. I made contact the first time, but he easily blocked my second kick. "As a thank you for all of your help." I think it hurt my leg more than his ribs though. He looked at me, stunned and dropped his stance. "Well, it's just that you've done so much for me Steve. I have learned how to control my powers better and I'm much quicker in hand to hand combat then I was before…. So I-I just wanted to say thank you."

"You really didn't have to do anything for me though, Tor," Steve scratched the back of his neck, unsure of how to respond. I jumped quickly out of the ring and ran across to my bag to take out the little brown paper package I had brought with me. Jogging back and passing it up to him. He jumped down with it still in hand.

"I know I didn't have to," I said with a smile as he started to unwrap the gift. "But I thought it might be a bit of a comfort, to get a gift that's a little closer to home. Besides you treat me like a little sister and I'm really going to miss you when I go home this weekend."

As Steve Rogers opened the package he let out a soft laugh and his face crinkled with a real smile. Inside the paper was a pair of knitted socks. Red, blue and white striped with little stars framing the ankles. He felt how soft they were and grinned. You were about to tell him that it was nothing and that he didn't have to use them, but before you could say a word he had bought you in for a one armed hug, chuckling at you.

"I'll miss you too kid, I'll miss you too."

* * *

Manhattan, New York

The plane ride from DC had been uneventful, as had the drive back to Stark Tower. It was upon entering the building that my life took another strange new turn.

Exiting the elevator, just as I was about to enter it, was Agent Phil Coulson and Miss Pots. I had met him once or twice in DC, but he wasn't in my division so I never had much to do with him. He was higher up the chain then I'd ever be. I smiled at him, expecting him to simply walk away, but instead he stopped in front of me, blocking my path to the lift.

"Miss Victoria Fairhaven?" the agent addressed me. I nodded, looking to Miss Pots, who smiled and inclined her head as if to say 'it's ok, talk to him'.

"Phil, I'm going to wait in the car." She said as she started to walk towards the exit. "Glad you got home safe Victoria." She called, waving to me as she left. I turned to Agent Coulson.

"Miss Fairhaven, has Mr Stark ever spoken to you about the Avengers initiative?"


	6. Book 1: Chapter 6

**New York, 2012**

Manhattan, New York

I had left almost immediately with Phil Coulson that night, going outside to sit in the luxurious black car with Miss Pots. Pepper had assured me that I would see Tony soon enough and that this Phil person was definitely trustworthy. During the 20 minutes before we dropped Pepper off, the two spoke about a cellist that Phil had been seeing. He sounded sweet saying that he wasn't sure that he should get too involved if he was going to be a part of SHIELD. Once she exited the car, Phil turned to me.

"So Miss Fairhaven-"

"You can call me Victoria if you like, I'm assuming I can call you Phil too?" I said quietly, trying to keep my calm. The agent seemed shaken, definitely worried about something. "Pepper seems to trust you. I'd like to trust you too."

"Victoria it is then." Phil replied, smiling wearily. "I wanted to make you an offer tonight, to join the Avengers initiative. We need help facing a threat to humanity and with help from people like Iron Man and Captain America."

"And you want my help? But I'm nothing like those people… I'm not as strong or as good at fighting – what would you want me to do?" I asked, concerned that this man was overestimating my abilities.

"Director Fury believes that your shields could prove useful in the fight to come. Even if it's just to cover the team or perform civilian rescues. He has faith in you Victoria." Phil assured me, placing a hand on my own. I wanted to believe him, that maybe I could be of some use or do some good. I'd never done anything like this before, and I didn't want to disappoint anyone.

"Does Tony know that you're asking me?" I spoke up, anxious that Tony would disapprove. Since I had met him he had become very protective of me. I imagine that his aloof and yet overbearing way of showing he cared was somewhat like having a father figure, and I didn't want to jeopardise that relationship.

"He will after reading this." Phil stated, handing me a manila folder. Opening it cautiously and beginning to read, I felt my heart drop. What had I gotten myself into…

* * *

Washington, DC

Upon arriving at SHIELD, I had been given a new combat suit, similar to the one I had seen Maria wear time after time. A gun was holstered at my hips as well as some electro discs. I had been given fingerless combat gloves and told that the suit would need to be given back after the mission.

Mission…

I walked up the ramp to the Quinjet, clasping my shaking hands and checking for the 50th time that my cuffs were in place and functioning normally. I took a seat in the back of the jet and placed my head in my hands. Though my long hair was tied up, it fell over my shoulder in a wave of fiery curls, more red in the light of the jet than usual. Just as I had been about to start panicking a familiar voice broke me out of my funk.

"Tor? What are you doing here?" I stood up and hugged Steve Rogers in greeting. He didn't look happy to see me, his eyebrows drawn together in a concerned frown.

"I've been asked to help with the mission to retrieve the tesseract," I answered him, not bothering to hide the wariness in my voice.

"Are you sure about this Tor? It could be really dangerous… I'm not sure that the battlefield's the place for nice dames like you – girls like you," he said, taking a seat next to me and trying to meet my eyes.

"I know what you're saying Steve, but if this," I motioned with my hand creating a tiny sphere shield in my palm, "If this can help people, I can't really back down. I don't want to wait around for you to do all the work. You don't have the Howling Cammandos anymore, but that doesn't mean you have to fight alone."

"You never stop surprising me kid," Steve said, giving me a very begrudging smile and placing one of his large hands on my shoulder. I smiled back and sat down. He took the seat next to me as Phil came aboard and started to brief him on the Asgardian named Loki and the Avengers initiative. Almost two hours later the pilot broke the silence that had taken over the jet, jerking me awake and away from Steve, whose arm I had been using as a pillow.

"We're about forty minutes from base, sir." Phil got up and nodded at the pilots before approaching us. We both peered at the tablet in Steve's hands, where images of Bruce Banner and the Hulk were playing.

"So, this Dr Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?" Steve asked with a harsh edge to his voice. I couldn't tell if it was guilt, regret or resentment. Phil nodded.

"A lot of people were. You were the world's first super hero. Banner thought that gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erksine's formula," he explained. I jumped as the Hulk smashed through a jet on Steve's tablet screen. That poor man, I wonder if he regretted his decisions now that he had this sort of strange Dr Jekyll, Mr Hyde situation.

"Didn't really go his way, did it?" Steve responded, cringing at the screen.

"Not so much. When he's not that thing though, the guy's like a Stephen Hawking." I could see Steve's confusion at Phil's analogy. "He's like a smart person." I giggled and shook my head.

"He's a world renowned scientist that studied black holes and relative physics. He's sort of a super genius." I whispered to Steve, who still looked puzzled.

"I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping." Poor Phil, I could tell that he was trying to look cool in front of Steve, but boy was he floundering. "I mean, I was… I was present while you were unconscious from the ice. You know, it's really, it's just a… a huge honor to have you on board." I gave Phil a knowing smile as he looked at me for reassurance. I tried to give him a look that said 'it wasn't too bad', but his little speech had definitely been a little awkward. Steve had gotten up to lean against the cockpit, watching the windshield and our trajectory.

"Well, I hope I'm the man for the job." He said with uncertainty. I could understand how he felt, and knowing that he felt that way too gave me a little more confidence. Maybe we would all feel a little inexperienced or uncertain at first. When I focused back in on their conversation Steve was questioning whether his old uniform wouldn't be too old fashioned for the upcoming mission. Phil gave him a thoughtful look, standing up a little straighter.

"With everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old fashioned." Steve seemed to take on this sentiment and looked on.

I thought about what Phil said. The things that were happening… Was I really ready to take part in them? Alien gods and battles for the Earth's safety… I wished that Professor Xavier was here to give me some advice. I would have to rely on my new family this time. Steve and Tony, and whoever else I was about to meet.

As the Quinjet came in to land on a massive battleship, I felt all of nerves coming straight back to me. It was huge, with two runways. One with direct access to a hangar at the rear of the vessel, which is where we landed. Upon landing the ramp of the jet opened and Phil motioned for us to leave.

Following Steve out of the jet I was shocked as a family head of bright red hair met us.

"Nat!?" I called out in surprise, running to give her a hug. She looked shocked and a little guilty, which I didn't understand at all. As I pulled away Phil and Steve approached us.

"Agent Romanoff. Captain Rogers. I believe there's no need to introduce Miss Fairhaven?" Phil spoke, gesturing to each person as he mentioned them.

"Ma'am?" Steve responded, tilting his head to Natasha.

"Hi," she responded, regarding him before turning her attention back to me. I must have been giving her a very questioning look. She shrugged and let out a sigh as Phil was called away to the bridge. "Sorry, Tori, I have to keep my alias' on until I know I can rely on people. You can still call me Nat. It's just short for Natalia Romanoff, not Natasha Rushmore." I frowned at this admission, feeling a little hurt that she hadn't trusted me sooner. She rubbed my upper arm, giving me her best apologetic look. She turned her attention to Steve.

"There was quite a buzz around here you know? Finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?" She asked, smirking slightly.

"Trading cards?" Steve responded, looking confused.

"They're vintage, he's very proud." With Nat's last comment I decided to follow after Phil, smiling at Bruce Banner shyly as I walked past him. He looked lost and dazed, I felt like it wasn't really my place to say much more, he was heading towards Nat and Steve anyway.

I walked across the tarmac, heading for the bridge. The automated, bulletproof doors slid open as I approached to reveal a huge room. There was a flurry of activity as dozens of agents sat in front of view screens. Maria Hill was shouting instructions to the crew telling them to leave the water. She smirked and nodded as she saw me. "We're at a lock, sir."

I turned to see Director Nick Fury standing at the command chair in roughly the centre of the room.

"Let's vanish." He said, as Steve and Banner walked through the glass doors and on to the bridge. "Gentlemen."

Fury turned to speak to Banner, as I approached Steve.

"Well, this is impressive… and daunting," I said, leaning over the railing beside Steve. He turned to look at me, leaning on the rail.

"Hey," he said softly, putting his arm on my shoulder. "You're gonna be great."

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear," Fury was saying to Banner, who looked as though he was on the defensive about something. I realised that he probably was under the assumption that Fury had ulterior motives regarding the Hulk. I couldn't say that I blamed him. The transformation looked painful, and from looking at his file, he did not approve of using the Hulk as a weapon.

"Where are you with that?" Banner responded, Fury turned to Phil to have him explain. I was vaguely aware of Coulson explaining their wireless sweeping of cameras around the world, but I was more concerned with the way Nat was looking at a photo of a man on one of the agents' viewscreens. I had never seen her look concerned before, but that photo clearly bothered her for some reason.

"That's still not gonna find them in time." She spoke, catching my eye and looking away, as if she didn't want me to see what she was feeling. I moved towards her and looked at the screen. Agent Barton. I looked back at her and was about to ask her what was going on when Fury cut me off.

"Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr Banner to his laboratory, please? Take Fairhaven with you, she might be able to use those socio analytics to help us find our target," Nat nodded and started to walk towards another exit, motioning for me to follow her.

"You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys."

I followed behind them quickly, feeling like a fish out of water.

The lab was amazing, and as soon as we stepped in I started using one of the screens. If Fury thought my socio analytics could help, then I wasn't going to let him down. I would search through trending media and make an algorithm to pin point any negative or shocking events that were occurring. I watched Banner start to set up his own screen and begin using the equipment. Once my screen was flashing through news feeds and pinging on related articles, I approached him to see if I could do any more. "So, what are you doing?" I asked, genuinely curious. His fingers and eyes were moving furiously over the screen. At first I didn't expect him to answer, but he smiled at me, before continuing his work.

"I'm using spectrometers around the world to search for clusters of gamma radiation in order to narrow down the cubes location."

"Interesting. I's going to search through trending posts and use the known images and traits we know about Loki to scan for anything relevant. Can't underestimate the power of social media," I smiled.

It was about two hours later that I found myself sitting with Steve on the bridge, my head in my hands as I watched my smart phone, still flicking through news posts. I found something interesting on a live fed news site about a charity gala in Germany. I walked over to an agent and scanned the images I had found into the screen.

"We got a hit. 67% match…" A bald agent stated, staring at the image I had sent through. Steve looked at me approvingly, before looking back to the agent. "Wait… Cross match, 79%."

"Location?" Phil asked the agent.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding."

"Captain, Fairhaven, you're up." Fury said, after looking at the screen. Steve and I looked at each other, giving each other a subtle nod as we left the room to prepare. Heading to the lockers, Steve took out his newly prepared uniform as I strapped on my gun holster and took out my utility belt, complete with charged electro discs.

* * *

Stuttgart, Germany

As we arrived in Stuttgart, we moved towards the museum which the gala was being held in. I focused on my psionic energy, feeling the ripple of it across my skin, allowing myself to become invisible. The Asgardian, Loki, was standing before a large crowed of terrified people. Yelling at them to kneel. I felt bile rise in my throat as the group collectively lowered themselves to their knees. This was abhorrent.

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state?" I could feel tears stinging my eyes as the man with a horned helmet continued his speech. "It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity."

"Steve?" I whispered, making sure that he could hear me. His nod confirmed that he could. "I'm going to try and get to the middle of the crowd, otherwise my shield might not be able to protect them in time if things turn sour." Steve, who was definitely the Captain right now, gave me one nod of confirmation. I began to move, ensuring that I didn't bump anyone or cause anything to move or give away my location.

"You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." I began to panic as an elderly man stood up, refusing to kneel with the others. I quickly changed my path and headed towards him.

"Not to men like you," the man said. I was so close, only a few meters away now.

"There are no men like me," Loki sneered. Only a few feet away.

"There are always men like you." I was right next to the man now.

"Look to your elder, people." Loki smirked. "Let him be an example."

Loki points his staff at the man, ready to execute him. His scepter begins to glow with a bright blue light. Just as the energy beam shoots out, I drop my invisibility and create a dome like force field around myself and the man, my forearm out in front of me as I deflect Loki's attack. Steve jumps down in front of us and smirks at Loki as the shock of my force field bounces the energy back at him and he falls on his ars.

"You know," Steve said, quickly checking on me as I dropped the shield. "The last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing."

"Ah, an amateur illusionist. How quaint. And the Soldier. A man out of time…" Loki spoke, as if his failed attack meant nothing.

"I'm not the one who's out of time." Steve spoke, just as Nat in the Quinjet appeared above us, her machine gun pointed straight at Loki.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Nat's voice boomed over the PA system.

Quicker than I could react to, Loki had shot at the Quinjet, Nat got out of the way just in time to avoid a direct hit. Steve used Loki's distraction to throw his shield at him and run forward, throwing punches and kicks at the God. Loki threw Steve to the ground, but he quickly regained his composure and sent his shield flying back towards Loki. Unfortunately Loki deflected and sent the shield flying towards me. I caught it within a force field, quickly dropping it out of the field and turning to help the civilians escape the area. Using my force field I managed to get them out of the line of fire without too much difficulty. However, as I turned back towards the fight and saw Steve in trouble, I realised that I was running out of energy. I wasn't used to using my force fields for prolonged periods of time and I could feel it starting to drain on my energy. Loki had his sceptre pointing at Steve's helmet.

"Kneel," he sneered down at Steve.

"Not today!" Steve yelled as he sprung up, using his momentum to kick Loki. I watched in horror as Loki flipped him over. It was clear the Nat couldn't do anything without possibly hurting Steve too. I looked around in desperation.

Suddenly music started to play over the Quinjet's PA system. 'Shoot to thrill' by ACDC. I grinned. That could only be one person.

"Agent Romanoff, did you miss me?" Tony Stark's voice came over the PA. I looked to Steve and Loki who were watching as Iron Man appeared, flying towards them and blasting Loki right to the ground. Touching down and standing with all of his weaponry systems activated and pointing at Loki.

"Make your move reindeer games." He spoke calmly, facing off with Loki, who was still sprawled on the floor. Loki raised his hands in surrender, his armor de-materializing before our eyes. "Good move."

"Mr Stark," Steve said through heavy breaths.

"Captain." Tony replied. "Kid, how's things?"

"Oh you know, same old!" I replied, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

 _Hey guys, glad to see people are reading. Please feel free to leave reviews or feedback – particularly if you notice a typo. I'm trying to really pump these out, but I've noticed a few silly mistakes so feel free to point them out for me to change if you notice them too! Thanks for reading J_


	7. Book 1: Chapter 7

**New York, 2012**

SHIELD Hellicarrier

The ride in the Quinjet back to base was tense to say the least. I could feel Steve, completely on edge next to me, and even Tony seemed wary in his own weird way. Nat was giving off some serious 'I'm suspicious' vibes and I couldn't help but feel completely out of my comfort zone – choosing to ignore Loki despite the fact that he kept smirking smugly in my direction.

"He said anything?" I heard Fury's voice over the comms.

"Not a word." Came Nat's tight response. This situation was beginning to feel more and more dangerous, and yet we had him in custody didn't we? I didn't like this one bit. Steve leaned forward next to me, turning towards Tony.

"I don't like it." It was like he had read my mind. I was glad that I wasn't the only one starting to feel completely paranoid.

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Came Tony's quip of a reply. I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes. Could he ever take anything seriously?

"I don't remember it ever being that easy. This guy packs a wallop." My brow furrowed in concern. I had seen images of Thor fighting the Destroyer on TV last year, if Loki was anywhere close to his brother in strength then this felt off.

"Still, you are pretty spry for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?" I groaned and Tony gave me a 'what?' look.

"What?" Steve asked, clearly becoming frustrated.

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple of things, you know, doing time as a capsicle." Steve finally stared down at Tony. I put my head in my hands, frustrated at these two, choosing now to have an ego match.

"Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in." Steve said plainly, not backing down.

"Yeah well, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." I jumped as a bolt of lightning hit nearby the jet, earning a concerned glance from both Steve and Tony.

"Where is this coming from?" Nat muttered, as the thunder rumbled over us. Steve and I looked at Loki, who seemed unnerved, watching the roof of the jet with something akin to concern on his features.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" He asked, giving Loki an up and down glance. The Asgardian turned to us with, his concern still managing to look arrogant and petulant.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." I let out a small shriek as something large hit the roof of the Jet. The ramp door opened and a huge man with long blonde hair and a red cape, wielding a hammer stepped into the craft. I gulped, my eyes wide. Tony put his helmet back on, looking at who could only be Thor. Before we could react, he had grabbed Loki by the throat and flown out of the jet the way he came, leaving all of us dumbstruck.

"Now there's that guy." Tony grumbled, stepping forward.

"Another Asgardian?" Nat called from the cockpit.

"Think the guy's a friendly?" Steve asked, his brow knitted together.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." Tony was walking towards the ramp door, ready to follow Loki and Thor.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!" Steve called, attempting to be the voice of reason.

"I have a plan. Attack." With that Tony was gone. I looked at Steve, frowning and startled. I didn't like the idea of Steve going after these guys, but if he thought he could handle it I wouldn't complain. I tried to show him that through our glance.

"I'd sit this one out, Cap." Nat called, obviously concerned.

"I don't see how I can." I passed Steve a parachute and he picked up his shield.

"These guys come from legends, they're basically gods." Nat warned, turning in her seat to look at us.

"There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." With that Steve jumped out of the Jet after Tony. I pressed the button to close the ramp door and gave Nat an exasperated look.

"Is it always going to be like this?" I asked her, not hiding how overwhelmed I was beginning to feel.

"I can't see it getting any better." She replied, turning back to the controls and talking to the pilot.

* * *

Helicarrier

We had arrived not long ago, bringing with us Tony, Steve, Thor and the prisoner, Loki. Now, we sat at a conference table, watching on a screen as Fury spoke to Loki. I clenched and unclenched my fists. Loki's voice and his way of speaking were starting to disgust me. He truly thought of us as nothing and it showed. Steve avidly watched the screen until it went black, while Thor paced the room and the rest of us sat or stood in stunned silence.

"Wow, he really grows on you doesn't he?" Banner said sarcastically. I ignored him, focusing on Steve.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve asked, I was in awe of the difference between Steve, the dorky guy I spent time with, and Captain America, a natural leader. Thor stopped pacing for a moment, regarding us.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or of any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." He answered, looking frustrated and angry. It must have be hard for Thor. If the legends in Norse Mythology were true that would make Loki his brother or something.

"He has an Army?" Steve asked, looking incredulous. "From outer space?" I could tell that Steve was having a hard time believing this. Unlike Banner who looked as though his brain was on overdrive.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Banner stated factually. Thor and the others discussed how Selvig and a SHIELD agent were under some kind of spell. I looked to Steve.

"This doesn't make any sense, Steve. It's like he wanted to be apprehended. I don't think a guy with an ego the size of Loki's would just let himself be caught." Steve nodded, taking my concern to the group.

"Why did he let us take him though? Loki isn't about to lead an army from here?"

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell the crazy on him." I frowned. Whilst I respected Banner's opinion, and honestly agreed with it. Something still felt off.

"With all due respect Dr, I don't think we should avoid psycho-analysing Loki. He may be crazy powerful and crazy in mind – at the end of the day though, he's still just a man." I spoke up, earning a slightly stunned look from the group. I rolled my eyes. "Just because I take care with my words doesn't mean I can't contribute."

Thor's pacing had resumed and he looked angry. "Have care how you speak. Loki may be beyond reason, but he is of Asgard and he is my brother." Nat and I looked at him, exasperated.

"He killed eighty people in two days." She said, defending our anger and disgust towards Loki. Thor looked sheepish.

"He is adopted…" he muttered under his breath. I turned back to Banner, and the open file on the incident at Stuttgart. I was mulling over the report when Tony entered with Phil Coulson, talking, I could only assume, about Phil's girlfriend.

"What did he need the iridium for?" Banner asked no one in particular.

"It's a stabilising agent," Tony started as he left Phil. "Means the portal wont collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD. Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long as Loki wants." He walked to the command centre of the bridge, in front of the conference table. "Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails. That man is playing GALAGA! Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." He covered his eye and looked around. "How does Fury do this?"

Maria Hill gave Tony a strange look. "He turns."

Tony looked around at the monitors, placing something against one of the ones on Fury's desk. I gave him a suspicious glance, which he returned with a 'shut up' look. "Well, that sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials," he kept going, now talking about the mission once more, "Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube…"

"When did you become an expert of thermonuclear astrophysics?" Maria quipped, folding her arms across her chest.

"Ah, last night. Selvig's notes. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked. I zoned out as they began to talk about heating the cube and quantum tunnelling. Choosing instead to excuse myself and go back to the lab. Checking my algorithm to ensure I would catch anything with Clint or Dr. Selvig in it. Not long after that, Tony and Banner joined me, Tony quick to make a joke about me having the boring screen. I watched with curiosity as Banner scanned the sceptre and Tony set up his monitors, shifting between them to work on algorithms and equations. I came to look over Tony's shoulder as he began to talk to Banner, inviting him to Stark tower.

"I promise a stress free environment. No tension. No surprises." I watched with caution as Tony jabbed banner in the side with a miniature electric prod, causing him to yelp and look at Tony incredulously.

"Really? Nothing?" Tony asked. Steve walked in, his face unimpressed. He had obviously seen what Tony had done and was not impressed at all. I moved over to him, putting my hand on his arm to stop him before he got to Tony.

"Hey! Are you nuts?" He growled at Tony, who continued to ignore him and talk to Banner.

"You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?"

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asked, I felt his arm tense under my hand. I looked at Tony pleadingly, he was causing trouble. He just shrugged.

"Funny things are." I cringed at his response.

"Threatening the safety of everyone one this ship isn't funny. No offense, doctor." Steve retorted, sounding genuinely angry and concerned. Banner smiled.

"No, it's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things," Banner replied. Tony smirked, waving the prong at him.

"You're tiptoeing, big man. You need to strut."

"Tony, maybe we should be focusing on the problem at hand?" I said, trying to sound soothing rather than accusatory.

"You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us? Why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables." Tony replied. Steve looked like he was mulling the words over in his head.

"You think Fury's hiding something?"

"He's a spy. Captain, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets," Tony pointed to Banner. "It's bugging him too, isn't it?" Banner flushed, looking away and trying to avoid the question.

"Uh…I just want to get on with my work…" Steve looked at him though, trying to read him.

"Doctor?" he said, trying to search Banner for answers. Finally Banner looked up, letting out an exasperated sigh.

" 'A warm light for all mankind', Loki's jab at Fury about the cube…"

"I heard it," Steve affirmated.

"Well, I think that was meant for you," he said, pointing at Tony.

"The Stark Tower? That big ugly…" Steve trailed off as he saw the looks on Tony and my faces. He cleared his throat before adding; "building in New York."

"It's powered by Stark reactors, a self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for what, a year?" Banner continued. I gasped as I started to catch onto what Banner was saying. My brows furrowing with suspicion.

"That's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now." Tony responded off handedly.

"So then why didn't Fury come to you with the Tesseract project?" I asked, a sinking feeling in my stomach as I looked back at Banner.

"And what are they even doing in the energy business in the first place?" He added, looking at me appreciatively.

"I should probably look into that once my decryption programmer finishes breaking into all of SHIELD's secure files." Tony stated simply as if the statement meant nothing. I looked to Steve and then back at Tony.

"Tony, you didn't…" I whispered, horrified that he could be doing this behind everyone's backs.

"In a few hours we'll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide." He confirmed. He held out his bag of blueberries to Steve and I. "Blueberry?"

"Yet, you're confused about why they didn't want you around?" Steve asked, now seriously on edge.

"An intelligence organisation that fears intelligence? Historically, not good." Tony justified.

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if we don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them." Steve replied, looking at me for back up. I couldn't meet his eye. All this did sound extremely suspicious, in all my time analysing SHIELDs socio-political info, I'd never seen evidence that they were remotely interested in power.

"Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?" Banner spoke up, looking at Steve with pleading eyes. Steve seemed perturbed. He turned, looking at me, then back over his shoulder at Tony and Banner.

"Just find the cube." With that he left the room. I gave Tony my best exasperated look and followed after Steve as he walked towards the Hull of the Helicarrier.

"Steve! Steve wait!" I called, catching onto his arm as I jogged to catch up to him. He looked conflicted. "Look, if you want to find out if there's any truth to what Tony's saying… I can help." He looked at me curiously, slowly nodding his head. "You'll have to keep hold of my hand though so we don't get separated." I told him. He looked confused, but as I took his hand and it started to disappear, he looked at me and smirked.

"Full of surprises."

We ran down the corridors together, heading towards the storage bay. As we ran we passed by agents, going unnoticed, until we reached a huge iron door. I closed my eyes and concentrated on retracting the psionic energy from Steve's body. Feeling it stretch and contract over his skin and back towards my cuffs. I opened my eyes and Steve was now 100% visible in front of me. He looked impressed. Turning to face the door he frowned, as if what lay beyond was something he did not want to find. I nudged him and gave him an encouraging smile. He only nodded and pulled the huge door open to reveal a multi-level storage unit. We ran through the first level, taking care to note the contents of the boxes. Nothing.

It was on the second level that we found what we were dreading to find. HYDRA weapons. Stored in boxes with filed on the weaponry and how it had utilised the power of the Tesseract. We turned on our heels and headed back to the lab.

* * *

We reached the lab just as Tony was asking Fury what Phase 2 was. Steve marched into the centre of the room, dropping the HYDRA weapon on the table, causing everyone else to jump.

"Phase 2 is SHIELD uses the cube to make weapons." He sounded royally pissed off, and I couldn't blame him. Seeing weapons from an enemy he thought long gone must have been gut wrenching. "Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow." He said, looking at Tony. Fury looked at Steve, taking a few steps forward, his arms out in a peaceful gesture.

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're…"

"I'm sorry, Nick." Tony said, turning his screen around, revealing the plans of newer, larger weapons. "What were you lying?"

The group began to fight, bickering amongst themselves, not realising that the gem in Loki's sceptre is glowing as if in response to the chaos. I watch as Steve and Tony fight.

"Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?" Steve questioned, looking down on Tony.

"Genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist." Tony responded instantly.

"I knew guys with none of that worth ten of you." Steve cut back. I cringed, thinking of the friend Steve had lost in the war. As they continued to fight I edged myself around the room, allowing myself to become invisible. As I reached for the sceptre I made sure that my powers enveloped it as well. I felt the need to hide. This thing was obviously causing my friends to attack each other and I didn't want it to get worse. Just as I left the lab I felt an explosion rock the ship.

* * *

 _Please make sure you review guys! That way I know if I should keep going! :)_


	8. Book 1: Chapter 8

_Hi guys, I hope you are liking the story so far. It is a slow moving story through the MCU, but that's how I want it to be so that it really builds on relationships and friendships. Please let me know what you think and if you find any spelling mistakes or typos. I would love some constructive feedback :)_

* * *

 **New York, 2012**

Helicarrier

I could hear Fury and Hill's voices over the comms. Barton and a group of SHEILD agents under mind control had managed to breach the ship. Banner had turned into the Hulk in the initial blast, whilst Captain America and Iron Man were trying to restart an engine that had been damaged in the attack. That meant that I needed to realise my place in this fight and actually make an effort to help.

I watched as Phil walked through the corridors with a huge weapon that I'd never seen before. He had a grim look on his face and I felt that he might need my help. Making up my mind, and still concealing myself, I followed him. Upon realising where we were heading, I felt my knees weaken. The detention section. Loki.

I continued on, tiptoeing my way towards the entrance which Phil had just gone through. I could hear voices. Loki's and Thor's.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki was speaking. I dared a glance around the corner. Loki had somehow tricked Thor into the huge glass cage. Thor slammed his hammer against the glass in his frustration and I jumped as the claws holding the cage loosened audibly. Loki smirked, walking over some kind of control panel, which I realised must have been related to the trap. "The humans think us immortal. Should we test that?"

I watched as Phil shot the agent guarding Loki.

"Move away please." He said, pointing his huge gun at the Asguardian. "You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Do you wanna find out?"

The following all happened in slow motion. I saw Loki moving towards Phil and became visible in order to shield the agent. The Loki at the control panel disappeared as I felt something hit me in the side of the head and watched as my shield shattered. I fell, the sceptre slipping from my grasp. I called out, but it was too late. The real Loki had taken the sceptre and used it to stab Phil through the back. I struggled to crawl towards him, my eyes blurring with hot tears. I was vaguely aware of voices crying out in distress. One of them was Thor's and eventually I realised that the other, was my own. I watched, helpless as Loki pressed a button on the control panel and jettisoned Thor from the ship. Loki looked down after Thor, a smile on his face as he turned to leave. My tears bled freely from my eyes as I looked at Phil, who had turned to look at Loki.

"You're gonna lose." He said, his voice weak and strained.

"Am I?" Loki's response was petulant and arrogant.

"It's in your nature." Phil replied, not even slightly put off by Loki's attitude. The would be king frowned.

"Your heroes are scattered and beaten," he said gesturing to me. "Your floating fortress falls from the sky… where is my disadvantage?"

"You lack conviction." Phil rasped.

"I don't think I-" Phil shot Loki with the huge gun, blasting him through the wall behind him.

"So that's what it does…" Phil murmured. My limbs still numb and my head foggy from the hit, I crawled towards Phil.

"Oh Phil, I'm so sorry – I should have gotten here sooner… I lost concentration… Phil please, please be ok!" I cried, crawling to sit next to the agent that I had only known for a few days. He held my hand which I tried to desperately press to his would.

"Shhh," he said, looking up at me. "You played your part perfectly sweetheart. Don't…. don't you worry about me." I shook my head as Fury ran into the room, taking in the scene before him. He ran forward, crouching down before Phil.

"Sorry Boss, they got rabbited." Phil said, smiling regretfully up at Fury.

"Just stay awake. Eyes. On. Me." Fury spoke calmly, but with a severity and firmness I had not heard him use. He was scared for his agent.

"No. I'm clocking out here." Phil responded, his voice getting quieter. Fury shook his head, placing a hand on Phil's shoulder.

"Not an option." He said, his visible eye wide.

"It's ok boss. This was never going to work… if they didn't have something…. To…" Phil looked away then, his eyes going glassy. I shuddered as I realised that his chest was no longer rising or falling. I clenched my fist in his shirt, rocking myself backwards and forwards as I realised that he was gone. Fury put a hand on my shoulder as the medical team arrived, and turned on his communicator.

"Agent Coulson is down." Agent Hill or someone else must have offered medical assistance then, because he paused before continuing. "They're already here. They called it. Send Rogers or Stark to the detention… Fairhaven has been hit."

* * *

It hadn't been long before Tony and Steve had arrived, Steve immediately taking my shaking form into his arms and Tony using a rag to wipe the blood off my face and hands. I was vaguely aware of them trying to sooth me, telling me that it wasn't my fault and that I had done all that I could. In the back of my mind though all I could think of was that, if I had been a little faster, or wiser… Loki might not have killed a man.

Tony had ushered me into the lab and to the sink in the corner, using warm water and paper towel to wash Phil's blood off my hands. For a moment I wondered if Loki's hit had messed with my vision. But I realised it was tears that were blurring my eyes. Suddenly, Tony pulled me into his chest. His hand in my hair.

"Shhh, kid. It's ok…. You-you did all you could. Shhh…" I buried my face in his sweaty shirt, careful not to touch the reactor in his chest. I let out a howl as I let the realisation slip over me. I had just watched a man die. I couldn't save him. I hadn't even helped.

"Tony, I tried… I really thought I could help, but he – I didn't – I couldn't…"

"Shhhh… shhhhh, kid. You did what you could. That's all any of us do." He murmured, stroking my hair awkwardly. "Fury wants to see all of us. Are you ready to go back out there?"

"Why would you even want me to, Tony? I couldn't help! I just let a man die!" I cried. Tony grasped my shoulders and pushed me arm's length away.

"Listen, kid. You've got to get out of your funk, cause if you don't… If we don't work together then Professor Snape out there has won already." He told me sternly. "Now you can sit here, pretending like you didn't try your best. Or you can keep going and keep trying your best." I looked at him with puffy eyes. He was right. If I wanted to help them defeat Loki then I had to fight. For Steve, for Nat, for Tony, and… for Phil. I sat on the floor, my legs crossed. I held my hands in front of me and tried to meditate. Nat had taught me to meditate so that I could concentrate on my powers and how they felt. But this time it was for a different purpose. One which I had never attempted before.

The bracelets at my wrists had been designed to store and redistribute and store passive psionic energy. If my theory was correct, if I concentrated and stored energy there deliberately, I would be able to redistribute it at a later date. If I could store energy, it might make a difference in what was to come.

It had been an hour when Steve came to find me, kneeling down before me, his hand on my shoulder. "Time to go, Tor."


	9. Book 1: Chapter 9

_Hey guys! Please review so that I know you are enjoying the story, it's what will let me know if I should keep writing in my spare time!_

* * *

 **New York, 2012**

Manhattan, New York

I had suited up as soon as Steve had come to see me. My tight SHIELD suit in place, my gun and its holster on my hip as well as dozens of tiny electro discs. Now, I was sitting in the Quinjet with Steve, Nat and Hawkeye. Approaching New York, I could see the portal opening above the city. I automatically reached out for Nat's hand and clung onto it.

"Well, we're not in Kansas anymore…" I muttered, trying to lighten the mood. I looked at Nat and Steve who were both staring out of the cockpit window in awe.

We watched as dozens of tiny things, the size of motorbikes or small cars, came through the portal, heading straight for the City. I cringed as I imagined people in the street, terrified and fleeing in order to get out of the way. I looked down at my bracelets, a light glow coming from them, powerful enough to show through my combat suit. I looked up and clenched my fist. No matter what happened, I was going to help people. I had to do my best to protect the people down there, and I wouldn't let another one of my friends die like Phil Coulson had.

As we came closer to the city I had to cover my mouth to hide the gasp that escaped my lips. The Chitauri, as Thor had called them, were coming through the portal by the dozen. I could see them flying through the city on scooter like vehicles and climbing the buildings, shooting at anything they could. Steve put his hand on my shoulder.

"You ok, kid?" I nodded in response. "It's ok to be nervous of your first battle, but remember Tor, we'll be here for you, we'll have your back." He gave my shoulder a tight squeeze. I looked up into his face.

"I know Steve, and I'll have yours as well." Natasha's voice broke us out of our moment as she took over comms, sitting next to Hawkeye.

"Stark," She said in a crisp voice, her face serious. "We're heading north east."

"What, did you stop for drive-thru?" Tony replied. My heart felt lighter after hearing his voice. He was safe, at least for now. "Swing up Park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you."

As we turned down Park Avenue, Nat got the machine gun ready and opened fire on the Chitauri that were following closely behind Tony. Hawkeye looked out for targets, banking the jet towards Stark Tower and aiming the mini-gun at Loki. Loki, who was fighting with Thor, took a moment to fire a blast of energy from his sceptre straight at one of the jet's engines. I cried out as the Jet started to go down. Steve grabbed me and held me in his lap, keeping me from being flung around the jet as Clint let us down in a crash landing. We slammed into the street with a bang.

"Everyone alright?" Steve asked, helping me up. There was a collective affirmative. Nat opened the ramp and the four of us left the jet, following Steve onto the street. Each one of us armed and ready. Steve with his shield, Hawkeye his bow, Nat her gun and me with my gun and, hopefully over-charged cuffs. Looking at each other we all seemed to have an understanding until a huge roar made us freeze. A huge shadow had been cast over the city as what looked to be a Chitauri leviathan came through the portal. As it came closer to earth it was easy to see that it was carrying soldiers, hundreds of them. My jaw dropped as the aliens flung themselves onto nearby buildings, sliding down their walls and crashing through windows, shooting blaster rifles at innocent people. I looked before me and saw a group of people stuck between the buildings, directly in the path of the oncoming leviathan. I looked at Steve and Nat and made up my mind. I sprinted towards the people, focusing my energy as I did and made a shield between the buildings above them as the Chitauri soldiers came down, their blasts absorbed causing harmless ripples across the electric blue of my shield.

"Run!" I yelled at the civillians, holding my shield up as I motioned for them to run towards the building. "Head into the buildings, get into the basements or the subways – anywhere away from doors and windows." As the civilians disappear I head back towards Steve and Natasha. I can hear her gunshots. There are several chitauri between me and my friends. I disappear, running through the aliens and throwing electro discs at them as I pass. Pulling my gun from my holster I shot two of the aliens as I ran. Coming up beside Nat I let myself reappear.

"Good work, Tori," she said, firing her gun in the process.

"Where's Steve?" I called over the noise of the fight. She gestured up the street to where the police were forming a barricade. As I approached I could hear the police questioning Steve. "Why the hell should I take orders from you!?"

Just then, several chitauri dropped to the ground. Steve attacked them, knocking them down as I created a shield to cover the police barricade. The men looked from me to Steve and repeated Steve's order. I ran to Steve.

"You ok?" I asked him, catching me breath. He nodded and grabbed my arm, pulling me back towards the others. As we form a tight circle with Nat and Clint we realise that we've become surrounded. I put up a force field around us and it flickers as the aliens fired their weapons towards us. Just as my shield was starting to really flicker, Thor landed with a blast of lightning which threw the surrounding aliens back.

"What's the story upstairs?" Steve asked Thor as he touched down and my shield receded.

"The powers surrounding the cube are impenetrable." Thor replied, swinging his hammer at the aliens.

"Thor is right. We gotta deal with these guys." Tony said over comms.

"Well, how do we do this?" Nat asked, cocking her pistol.

"As a team," Steve answered, looking at each of us. I nodded my head, solemnly. He continued to discuss plans with the team as Nat and I shot at the aliens. I hesitated as I heard the sound of a motorbike interrupted our focus. It was Banner, riding up on an old dirt bike. He got off and slowly made his way to us.

"So, this all seems horrible." He said sheepishly.

"I've seen worse." Nat said, giving him a strange look. I had heard that she had had a run in with the Hulk when the helicarrier was attacked. I supposed that was why their body language was so tense.

"Sorry…" Banner mumbled. Nat smiled at him.

"No. We could use a little worse."

"Stark?" Steve commed. "We got him. Just like you said."

"Then tell him to suit up." Tony responded over the comms. "I'm bringing the party to you."

I watched as Tony swept down between the buildings of the street were on. Not long after, the leviathan followed. I gaped at what I saw, looking at Clint, who was currently standing right next to me. The leviathan was barrelling towards us like a freight train and Banner had starting to walk towards it.

"Dr Banner? Now might be a really good time to get angry." Steve said, watching the leviathan.

"That's my secret Captain, I'm always angry." With that Banner changed into the Hulk, just in time to smash the face of the oncoming leviathan. Whiplash travels along the creature's body as it folds in on itself from the pressure of Banner's hit. As its tail rears up Tony tells us to hang on. Steve and Nat dive behind a car and Steve uses his Captain America to shield her Thor gets out of the way and I ran to Clint, creating a force field around the two of us just as Tony blew up what was left of the leviathan. The creatures all scream and jeer as if we had killed their sacred mascot. Just then, hundreds more of the creatures came through the portal, including two more of the leviathan. My ears rung from the explosion and my mind buzzed from the shock of all that was happening. Clint gave me a supportive pat on the back as Steve started talking.

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna use containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash." Barton nodded and signalled for Tony to give him a lift. "Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightening, so light the bastards up." Then Steve turned to me, and I could see that he was battling with something. "Tor, focus on keeping civilians safe. Use your shields and get them to back off. Nat, you and me, we stay here on the ground – keep the fighting here… Hulk? Smash." Steve pointed up at the aliens on the buildings, Hulk grinned insanely at him before leaping away. I watched for a moment as he seemed to run up the walls and smash several Chitauri, throwing them to the ground. I used my invisibility to run through the Chritauri, using one of their discarded energy blaster spear things to shoot them down or stab them as I ran in between them. I felt the sweat slicking my hair to my forehead. At the end of the day I wasn't made for this. I'd only been training for about a year and I was not prepared for this sort of action at all… I could feel myself tiring too quickly. There was no way I could keep this up for much longer.

I watched as Nat zoomed off on one of the alien vehicles, heading for the tower. Turning to the Chitauri following her I put up a shield big enough that it slowed them down in their pursuit of her. I made sure there were no more civilians on the ground in the street as I ran back towards Steve.

"Does Nat know what she's doing!?" I asked him, shielding him from a slashing attack with a plate sized shield and using it to push the alien off balance so that Steve could hit it in the neck with his vibranium shield.

"Sometimes I find it's best not to think too much about it!" Steve called back to me, sending me a smirk. "Think too much and you'll hurt that head of yours Tor!"

"You're such a punk!" I yelled back. Something twinged in Steve's eyes at the insult and I felt guilty. I'd have to ask him about that later. A crackling sound made me jump as Clint's voice came over the comms.

"Captain, Fairhaven, the bank on 42nd past Madison, they caught a lot of civilians in there." I didn't need to be instructed this time as I ran, invisible towards the building and into the ground floor. Chitauri soldiers were cornering the civilians from the second floor balcony, pointing their weird guns at them. As Steve entered their level one of them pressed a button on some sort of device. It wasn't a stretch to guess that it was explosive as it began to beep. Steve fought with the aliens out of my line of site, I didn't know what to expect until I heard him yell for everyone to clear out. Taking that as my cue I dropped my cover and created a dome shield over the civilians, ensuring that they could still escape underneath it.

"Go! You need to get out of this building, get through another one and stay low!" I yelled, feeling myself becoming confident in my concern for their safety. Once the civilians were outside I let myself bend over, panting. The effort of using my shields was starting to be too much for me. I took off one of my gloves and looked at my cuff. The lights had diminished, meaning that any energy I used from this point onward would be my own, not from the stored supply. My head felt woozy and the room seemed to spin slightly. I tried to get back on my feet, standing straight and taking deep breaths. Once I was sure I could move again without showing my weariness, I left the bank to find the others.


	10. Book 1: Chapter 10

**New York, 2012**

Manhattan, New York

As I ran towards Steve I could hear him talking on his comm and my stomach dropped.

"Stark, you know that's a one way trip?" he asked, meeting my wide saucer eyes. I looked up to see Tony flying towards the portal, a missile of some sort in his arms. I pressed the piece in my ear and said in a shakey voice.

"You're gonna come back, right old man?" my voice shook as my attempt at humour came out too tense to fool anybody.

"Only if you're there to catch me, kid." Was the only answer I received as he disappeared into the portal. I grabbed Steve's hand, my knees shaking and my eyes blurred. He couldn't leave me. He was the closest thing I'd found to a father figure. I hadn't ever shown him how much all his training and effort on my cuffs had meant to me. The commlink went dead and I gasped with horror as I watched an explosion shine on the other side of the portal. "Tony!"

Suddenly, all of the Chitauri soldiers and leviathans keeled over, motionless. I could hear a ringing silence as Tony failed to reappear through the portal. I could feel Steve tense next to me, his voice seem to break me out of my horror.

"Close it." I heard myself cry out as I turned to Steve and buried my face in his chest, refusing to watch as Tony was lost to us forever. He put his hand on my back in an awkward attempt to comfort me. I close my eyes tight and press my face into Steve, refusing to watch another person I care about disappear.

"Son of a gun!" Steve exclaimed suddenly, turning me around and pointing up into the sky.

I could see a tiny figure falling through the sky, the sun shining off red metal. Tony. I watched for a moment, Thor walking to stand next to me, his form towering over me. Something wasn't right.

"Tor!" Steve yelled, as I pulled away from him and began running towards where Tony might land. I was vaguely aware of Thor noticing it too – Tony wasn't slowing down. I kept running, my breath coming in short, sharp pants. I felt my heart burning, whether it was with emotion or with my powers, I wasn't sure. I just kept running. I held my hand up towards Tony, pulling every ounce of energy that I could from my form, creating a shield around his still distant figure, pushing against it with all my might in an effort to slow him down. It was working, I could feel the weight against my arm, and see the shield glowing brightly around the Iron Man suit. I felt something hot run down my top lip, smelled the scent of iron and tasted coppery blood. Black spots started to swim in my vision as Tony slowly descended towards the tops of the skyscrapers. The world seemed to stop for a moment, and then it turned black.

I wondered for a moment if I had died. If I hadn't saved Tony it would be what I deserved. Phil's face flashed through my mind and I reached out to him. He faded into the distance. Then another familiar face clouded my vision. My father – not Tony – my real father. The one that had strapped me to a doctors chair and tried to force a syringe into my arm.

"Only if you catch me, kid." Tony's voice disrupted the image.

I saw Steve, fighting the Chitauri, but I couldn't help him…

Clint, Natasha, Banner, Thor… All of them fighting, but where was I?

I felt cold…

Tired…

Then, my world went dark.

* * *

A rhythmic beeping woke me up and I groaned, trying to open my eyes. I could feel a familiar itchiness in my arm, a needle of some sort. Crisp sheets tucked tightly around me, and the smell of disinfectant. A hospital. I groaned again, reaching up to rub my eyes.

As I opened them I became aware of three things. Steve was sitting at the foot of my bed, watching me with a weary smile. Tony was snoring softly in the chair next to me, and… he was holding my small hand in his large calloused one. I made a move to sit up and Steve moved forward, concerned. Tony jumped, trying to take his hand from mine. I squeezed it lightly, his gaze softened imperceptibly.

"So you landed ok, old man?" I rasped, my throat felt dry and my head pounded at the effort. "I'm not fired for not catching you, am I?"

"No," Tony replied, he smirked at me affectionately. "But you missed schawarma. Gonna have to make it up to me for that." I rolled my eyes and turned to look at Steve.

"So… what happened?" Steve shook his head at Tony and I, obviously amused by our strange friendship. It took him almost an hour to explain to me that we had won, the Chitauri had been defeated and Loki had been taken back to Asgard with Thor and the Tesseract. I chose not to ask about the strange Schawarma incident, nodding my head at the appropriate times instead.

"What happened to me? I remember Tony falling…" Tony frowned. Holding up two fried looking cuffs in his hand.

"You used your energy reserves. Broke my toys while you were at it." He muttered, his brow creased in a way that was far too serious for the normal Tony. He stood up and looked away from me as if he couldn't look at me.

"You knocked yourself out, Tor." Steve said, his voice quiet. "You used so much of your energy… Your nose was bleeding and you wouldn't wake up… SHIELD came and got you."

"I'm sorry," I said, clenching my fists and looking at Tony. "I didn't mean to break the cuffs."

"Break the cuffs!? You think that's what I'm mad about!? You could've been -" he trailed off, giving me a strange look as I sat up properly and gave him a quick hug before collapsing back against the bed with a grin on my face. I hadn't realised he would worry about me – not many people did anymore. "I'll just make you new ones… But last chance – I won't make you more if you're just gonna trash them." I rolled my eyes as he walked out of the room, giving me a wink.

"Steve…" I asked, my voice serious. He looked at me with curiosity in his eyes. "When we were on the bridge, I called you a punk… It was only meant to be a joke… I'm sorry if it offended you." He looked shocked that I'd even bought it up.

"No! It just took me by surprise, that's all." He stood up, ruffling my hair as he stood up. "Someone I used to know called me that too. It just bought back memories. Now… You need to go back to sleep." I pouted, but he just smiled. "I'll come check on you later."

I settled back into the pillows as Steve left the room, my eyes growing heavy as my consciousness faded into sleep.

* * *

I could feel a searing pain travelling through my body and a sense of confusion overwhelming my mind. I was cold and somewhere unfamiliar, somewhere with grey stone walls and a dampness that let in a hideous chill…

Rough hands grabbed at my body and a voice spoke to me in a language I didn't understand… Romanian? Ukranian? Russian? I wasn't sure...

I could see a man, blurry, but close by. I walked closer to him, drawn in like a moth to a flame…

I ran my fingertips over a stubbled chin, the whiskers scratching against my skin. Pushing the hair away from the forehead of the face, such a familiar face…

Blue eyes snapped open, full of pain and confusion. I could feel that pain, like a million volts of electricity burning through my body, and my heart shattered in that moment as I let out a gut wrenching cry…

I jolted upright, panting. The room around me was dark, but I could once again smell disinfectant. My body was covered in sweat and the crisp sheets of the hospital bed were crumpled around me. I sighed, rubbing my sore eyes.

I had never had a dream like that before.


	11. Book 1: Notes

That's it for this installment ladies and gentlemen. Our main character is going to need some time to recover and get stronger, but what could her dreams mean?

We'll find out in Book 2!

Please make sure that you **comment and/or review!** I would love to hear from some of you so I know whether this character is engaging!

 **I have a couple of questions:**

Would you like each book to be in a different story, or all under the same story?

Are you happy to let the romances and relationships build slowly and realistically? If not do you have any suggestions?

What would you like to see happen to Victoria?

 **Let me know if you have any questions!**

Princess Cissnei


End file.
